But I Love You, Bella
by GaarasGirlForever
Summary: Bella & Edward, Jasper & Alice. But what happens when Jasper admits his secret love for Bella? What will happen to the Cullens/Hales/Swans?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, or anything related to the Twilight Series. I will not use this story for financial or illegal purposes.**

**_Authors Note_**

Yes, I know we are all thinking HOW could Jasper do this to Alice or HOW could Bella do this to Edward. Well that's the point. This story is pretty twisted.

Prolouge

"Jasper... I don't understand." Bella's words were hushed and shaky as she stared into his loving eyes.

"I love you, Bella," he inhaled deeply. "I always have. Ever since Edward brought you here, there was just something about you."

They were standing on the edge of the beach, Jasper's hand gently holding Bella's. It was a warm day of summer, and Jasper had finally decided to confess his love for his adopted brother's girlfriend. Edward and Bella's vampire/human relationship was complicated enough. Leave it to Jasper to make it worse. It felt as though she was suffocating; the air was so thick and musky she couldn't breathe and… He leaned in to kiss her, but Bella pulled away urgently.

"Jasper, no!" she cried. "First Jacob and now you! I cannot take all of it!" She snatched her hand away from his and ran all the way to her house, where she went to her room and cried.

_Bella's Thoughts_

_Jasper is sweet, yes, but I cannot do that to Edward, I just can't. I love him with all of my heart. And then there is Jacob, what about him. He confessed his love for me too, but I just can't. I'd never be able to live with myself. It'd break Edward's heart...like he broke mine not so long ago, and I know how that feels. _

Her mind recalled to the event the past year. He had left her, wanting to save her from the danger he had caused her. Edward didn't realize, however, Bella knew that danger was a price you had to pay when you were in love with a vampire.

She turned to the window and was instantly startled by Jasper sitting in the window. She was half-expecting Edward. He knocked and softly whispered "Can I please talk to you?"

Bella opened the window and half-heartedly let him inside. "Bella, you don't understand." he started. "I don't want anything between us; I just wanted you to know my real feelings, I wanted you to understand."

"Don't lie Jasper; do you think I'm stupid?" she yelled. "If you didn't want anything between us you wouldn't have told me you **loved** me! For god's sakes, Jasper, you could at least say you have feelings for me, not that you're in LOVE with me!"

"Bella, no, you don't underst--"

"I understand perfectly well! What I **CAN'T** understand is how you could be so selfish!" Bella cried. "Edward is like your brother, and I love him, NOT YOU!" She inhaled deeply and said firmly but quietly, "Now get out, get out of my room, get out of my house; you are a friend nothing more."

"Bella, please, no--"

"OUT! NOW!"

END

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Yes it is short, yes it sucks, but the next chapter will hopefully get better. But it's my first story and it's hard to get a start


	2. Chapter 1

_'__Ughhh, it's raining again." Bella pondered. "Well, it's Forks, what else is new?'_

It was a humid, rainy evening in the small town of Forks. Bella was in the kitchen, making Charlie's dinner, as usual. Edward was planning on stopping by later, but until then, she had an abundance of time to spare. She was deep in thought. Her atmosphere soon disappeared, and her mind faded back to the event that changed her life, the event that happened just a week ago.

_"Jasper... I don't understand."_

_"I love you, Bella. I always have."_

Bella Swan shuddered back into reality, where the stove was smoking and steaming. "Dammit!" she cried out. She quickly turned the stove down, unable to save Charlie's mess of burnt spaghetti.

"Honey, what happened?!" Charlie walked through the doorway, surprised at the smoke that nearly filled the kitchen.

"Don't ask, just order pizza." Bella answered candidly. She dumped the pan of scorched noodles into the sink, and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

What she saw sitting in her window, nearly petrified her. There, with his pale skin and beautiful crystal eyes, was Jasper Hale.

"Jasper, what are you **DOING **here?!" she questioned urgently. "Edward could be here any second!"

"Bella, calm down, don't worry!" Jasper walked across the room and put his hand on her shoulder, which instantly comforted her. "I convinced Edward to take Alice shopping; she was having a fit since you said no."

Bella couldn't help but smile as she pictured Alice throwing one of her childish tantrums when she'd declined her invitation to the mall earlier that day. It was just like Alice to pout until she got her own way.

"Jasper, why are you here again, I told you I didn't want to do this." Bella sighed, exasperated. "I'm in love with Edward, you and I just can't be together. I mean what about Alice?"

"I love Alice, of course I do. There's just something about you. Your determination, your…well I don't know what it is! I just know I love you!" Jasper yelled, getting emotional. "You know she means the world to me, but you **are** my world."

Bella stared directly into his eyes, looking for any signs of a spiteful trick. There were none. He was dead serious. Her mind swirled as she thought about Edward, Jacob, and now Jasper. It was all getting to be too much. She could love one person, and one person alone. She had always assumed that the one person was Edward. Now she couldn't be so sure. There was Edward's intense love for her, his passion, his personality, his looks, but there was also Jacob's friendship, hospitality, and warmness. And now, they were confronted by Jasper's calmness, his logical solutions to problems, the way he could make you feel relieved no matter what with just a touch of his hand. She hated to admit it, but they were all perfect and likely candidates. She just didn't know what to do.

"Jasper, this is too much for me to take in right now," she whispered truthfully. "I just need to think it over. Just please…."

"Give you some time?" he finished, smiling warmly. "I can do that Bella. I can wait as long as you need me to. And when you finally make your decision…" He sighed deeply and stared down at the worn carpet.

"I'll support you…no matter what that decision may be." He finally finished.

Bella stared at him, taken aback. As she opened her mouth to speak, Jasper touched his finger to her lips. "Take your time." he murmured. With that, he walked to the window, and with one swift leap, was gone.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

I'll try to update either this weekend or sometime around Monday. I've been busy lately and will try to make my stories as good as possible, so I don't want to rush too fast. I hope you are enjoying it though and I am sorry for making Jasper a home-wrecker :D


	3. Chapter 2

The air was thick and musky. It had just rained, and Bella Swan could smell the dampness. She was sitting in her beat up truck, on the Cullen's driveway. She was attempting to muster up enough courage to go knock on the door. She hadn't visited the Cullen mansion since Jasper's "announcement", and anticipated much awkwardness being in the same room as Jasper and Edward. She definately wasn't looking forward to it. Sighing heavily, she opened the truck's door and went up to the Cullen's porch.

* * *

"Hi, Esme!" Bella smiled cheerfully. She hadn't seen Esme in a while, and her warmness was very reassuring to Bella. "Well come inside, of course!" Esme greeted.

Inside, Edward was battling Emmett at some video game on their giant plasma TV. "Ha, won again, loser!" Edward teased.

"Rematch?" Emmett offered slyly.

"Don't bother," Alice sighed, sounding as bored as she possible could. "Edward will win again." Jasper was on the couch, next to Alice, looking quite uncomfortable. Bella sat down on the couch, waiting for the best possible time to share her news.

* * *

"You'll be WHAT?" Edward asked, taken aback.

"I'll be leaving Forks for the rest of the week, which is 4 days." Bella responded matter-of-factly.

"To **where**?**" **asked Alice, also very astounded.

"I'll be staying with my aunt, but don't worry." she informed. "She only lives about 2 hours away from Forks."

"Well, I'll be coming with you, naturally." Edward insisted. "There's no way you are going alone, not now."

Bella sighed, knowing where this was going. "No, there really is no need for that," she claimed. "I just need to think things over." She glared at Jasper when she said this.

"Think what over," Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Just some things," Bella asked, looking strained. "Let's leave it at that."

* * *

The next day, Bella Swan was sitting in her aunt's old car. It smelt of cigarette smoke and moldy bread. She had been dreading these next few days, but she had no choice. It was the only place she could think out of Forks without going all the way to Phoenix to see her mom and Phil. "So, what made you want to come see me?" her Aunt Caroline asked gruffly. "Growin' tired of that old rainy town?"

"No, not at all," Bella muttered, trying to hide her annoyance. "I just uhm..miss you."

"Cut the bull, Bella," her aunt boomed piercingly. "Why are you here?"

"I just…." Bella started, attempting to find the right words. "I just needed to be alone for a few days."

"Well, honey, I'll tell you this," Aunt Caroline scoffed. "This ain't gonna be no vacation."

'_Joy,'_ Bella mused. '_Charlie was right when he said Aunt Caroline was brutal. These next few days will be pure hell. Damn Jasper. This was all his fault from the beginning. He just had to go and make my life more complex than it already is.'_

As her aunt's old Chevy made its way down the old dirt road, Bella expected one of the worst and hardest 4 days of her life. And it wasn't just because of her aunt's brutal ways. Over these 4 days, Bella would have to make a decision that would change and affect her life forever.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Yay an update!! To answer any questions anyone may have, no I am not trying to mess with the original ways of the book. Who knows she may choose Edward. Even I haven't decided that yet, and I'm the author! So don't jump to conclusions, you never know. Hey, she might even pick JACOB and he hasn't even been in the story yet! So yeah. And I'll probably update again some time from Sunday - Wednesday. As soon as I find the time! Again I need as many reviews as possible! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taken so long

I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've been busy but here it is.

* * *

"So the girl," Aro started. "Is still human? We ought to insist on immediate change!"

"Maybe we ought to pay them a small visit," Jane contorted her face into a wicked smile. "It should make them hurry up. We cannot allow her to be human much longer."

"Good idea," Aro smirked. "We'll leave at dusk."

* * *

_'I bet he's read Jasper's mind by now,'_ Bella thought in horror. _'Or Alice has seen our future.'_

Bella Swan was sitting on the Cullen's couch in their comfortable, familiar living room. Alice had had some "important" business to discuss. Thinking of what that business could be made Bella queasy.

Alice's lips were pressed in a thin line, her eyes cold and gloomy. "We need to talk two things over," she barely muttered. "I'm _sure_ you know the first one already."

"It's foggy right now, Bella." She sighed.

"What is?" Bella questioned, confused.

"Your future, but it's easy enough to tell what Jasper admitted is going to stir some trouble." She folded her arms across her chest. "But don't lose sleep; I'm the only one that knows so far, Edward hasn't seen anything yet. Jasper's been careful, and I've closed my mouth."

Bella was silent, unable to find suitable words. "Aren't you…upset?" She raised.

"More than anything," Alice responded. "But I want him to be happy; as Edward would for you."

Again, more silence. "Well, what's the second matter?" Bella inquired, struggling to sound as calm as possible. She tugged nervously at a lose string on her powder blue top, (Edward's favorite on her).

"Jane and Aro are coming," she inhaled, uninterested and exasperated. "They are going to insist on your immediate change."

Alice looked as though she would be crying if possible, but it was hard to tell if it was because of Jasper or the Volturi. Bella couldn't help but guess the first one.

* * *

"What's troubling you, love?" Edward asked serenely, his left hand stroking her tousled mess of brunette hair. "You seem…tense; worried."

"Oh, I'm fine," she lied, again grateful that she was the one person who wasn't affected by Edward's powers.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "If you're worried about Aro and Jane, I told you I could hide you somewhere and--"

"No, really, it's ok," she insisted. "The worse they can do is persist on me being changed."

"Also remember that they want you to join them, too." Edward reminded.

He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "Jasper and Alice have been acting edgy lately, too."

Bella attempted to hide the fact that she was deeply flushed. She could barely stand lying to Edward.

This was going to be extremely difficult. Bella had made her decision, but she would be breaking several hearts.

* * *

Oooohhh who's heart will Bella be breaking? It's still a mystery and you won't find out for awhile! Also, what's going to happen with the Volturi? Will Bella need to be changed? I'll update soon!


End file.
